


Ria

by AllZeeBuns



Category: Life Is Strange (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/F, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Maximum Victory - Freeform, One Shot, Vicxine - Freeform, chasefield
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-19
Updated: 2015-07-19
Packaged: 2018-04-10 01:27:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4371851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AllZeeBuns/pseuds/AllZeeBuns
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Victoria makes a confession to Max which results in a serious revelation. How will they both react?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ria

**Author's Note:**

> AU one shot where there is no town-threatening tornado (There’s an explanation why at the end of the story). Contains spoilers from episodes 1-3. Ria is Max’s nickname for Victoria.

A quiet knock reverberates against Max’s door and startles her from slumber. “Ugh. What time is it?” Her fingers fumble around her side table. After struggling for a while, they eventually grip her phone. It’s after 3am. She jolts up and rubs her eyes. Who could possibly be visiting her at this hour?

“Who is it?” She inquires anxiously. Panic sets in with the fear that Nathan, Frank or someone else had come to deal with her.

“It’s me.” A muffled voice answers.

She sighs in relief and opens the door to an uncertain-looking Victoria. Her hands are behind her back.

“Hey sweetie, is something wrong?” Max reaches out to embrace her, but the other girl skulks away and avoids her touch.

“We need to talk.” She slips into her room. Max frowns in confusion and follows, closing the door behind them. Her heart pounds and a sickening feeling fills her stomach.

“Victoria, are you breaking up with me?”

“No. It’s…” She sighs. “Just sit down.”

The teen obliges, dropping back onto her bed. She exhales sharply.

“Okay. I did something bad that will piss you off. But… I also think we need to talk about it. Like, have a serious talk about it.”

“Shit Ria, you’re starting to scare me. What is it?”

Victoria slowly reveals what she has been hiding behind her back. Her hands contain a beaten-up book covered in stickers. Max’s eyes widen with realisation and recognition. It’s her journal.

 _“Holy shit.”_ She covers her mouth in shock.

“I read your diary.” Green eyes cast downwards, guiltily.

“Holy shit.” The adolescent repeats verbally. Her brain whirs, trying to process what this all means. She can feel her bottom lip quivering.

“How much of it?” She stares at the carpet.

Victoria hesitates before answering. “All of it.”

“What the fuck, Victoria!? That’s private!” The shorter girl fumes and glowers at her.

“I know, I’m sorry. I’m a bitch. When I stayed over the other night, I saw it and ended up taking it back to my room. I thought it’d be funny and sweet. And it was, but…”

 _“Oh my god. No!”_ Max feels as if the room is spinning. She holds nothing back in that journal. Her innermost thoughts and feelings are in there. Not to mention, her daily memoirs about her rewind ability.

“Max, do you know how some of those things sound?”

“You had no right to go through my journal!” She replies angrily.

“I care about you, Max. But, some of that stuff is concerning. It sounds…” Victoria shakes her head, trying to phrase her words carefully. “I mean. Saving Chloe, multiple times after being shot _and_ almost getting run over by a train? Saving Kate _after_ you saw her jump? Max, I’m worried about you.” Her voice is soft. If Max was in her shoes, she’d also find it hard to believe.

“I know, Victoria. It sounds crazy, but it’s true. I swear, I’m not making it up.”

“Seriously, Max? Time-travel? You know how I feel about you, but this- this is… It’s just not possible!”

“Ria, I can prove it to you.”

“How?” Victoria asks tentatively. Her face lacks its usual composure, she actually seems a bit scared. Part of her wanted to believe Max, but her rational-side wouldn’t allow it.

Max’s look turns pensive as she formulates a trial. “Okay. Think of a random sentence. Something obscure, that I couldn’t possibly guess.”

“What will that-“

“Victoria, trust me.” Her glance is stable. She gives her girlfriend a moment.

“Do you have one?”

Victoria nods.

“Okay, tell me what it is.”

The adolescent sighs and shelters her head in embarrassment. She then lowers her hands and recites it with closed eyes. It’s easier to say it without Max watching her.

“I love you. I’m here for you, whatever happens. Whatever this is… We can sort through it.”

The brunette smiles softly and cups Victoria’s cheek. “I love you, too.” Ria smiles back uncertainly. Max removes her hand and extends it outwards. Everything jumbles backwards. She reverses time, until Victoria is nodding again; affirming that she has a sentence.

“Victoria… You make me so happy.” Max shields her face, suddenly overcome with emotion. Before they got together, she never in a million years would’ve imagined that Victoria Chase would be capable of making her feel like this.

The blonde steps forward and places a hand across her arm, comfortingly. “Are you okay?” The teenager sniffles and nods in response.

“So… What was supposed to happen with the test?” Victoria inquires gently.

Max clears her throat and wipes her eyes. “I love you. I’m here for you, whatever happens. Whatever this is. We can sort through it.”

The Queen of Blackwell turns ghostly pale.

“H-how?” Her hands tremble lightly.

Max takes them gently in her own, carefully explaining what had occurred. “I asked you what you were going to say, then rewound time so I could repeat it to you.”

“That’s absurd. That can’t be possible…”

“I know, it’s totally bizarr-o to me too. I still don’t fully understand it.”

Victoria paces the room agitatedly.

“Do you want me to do another test?” Max questions, the young woman briskly shakes her head in reply.

The Queen bee joins Max on the bed. She’s the first to break an extended silence. “Have you ever used your power on me?”

Max feels heat rising from her cheeks to her ears.

“Only a couple of times. I made an unspoken promise to not use it in regards to our relationship.” There were plenty of instances Max had been tempted to. There were arguments and mishaps she would’ve loved to erase, but felt that wouldn’t be fair. She didn’t want to manipulate Victoria in such a way. When Max first learned she could reverse time, she wouldn’t have thought anything of it. Nowadays, she tried to reserve her power solely for helping people and saved it for emergencies. Her little test to prove her power was the first time she’d broken that oath in many months.

“Your journal said as much. Except that one time with that answer in class and…”

“The paint incident.” Max completes her sentence.

She expects Victoria to reprimand her, but she’s deep in thought. It’s a lot to process.

“Are you afraid of me, Ria?” She asks sadly.

Victoria places her hand on Max’s knee and rests her head against her shoulder. “No. It’s just a lot to take in. I trust you, Max.”

The duo stay this way for a long time, basking in reflective silence.

“Do you think this power you have has something to do with Rachel Amber?” Ria questions.

Max freezes. She was always baffled by the rapid pace her girlfriend’s mind works. It had taken her a couple of days to consider that there was a connection between Rachel Amber and her power.

“I do. I don’t know why I have it, but it must be for a reason.”

“When I said that stuff before, about staying with you and sorting things out. I had meant it differently. But, now that I know the truth… It still applies. I’m here for you, Maxine.” She smiles sweetly and pokes Max’s cheek. The teen usually hated being called that, but she appreciated it in this moment.

“Thanks, Ria. That means a lot to me.” Tears well in her eyes, so Victoria pulls her into a tight embrace before they start to fall.

“Oh, by the way. You owe me a cashmere, bitch.” She jokes with a smirk.

Max snorts into her chest, in a choked laugh-weep. “I love you, Victoria.” She whispers against her.

Victoria's body tenses as she makes a painful realisation. She believed Max, but that also meant that everything in her diary was true. Every near-death she had witnessed had been very real in one instance. She couldn't fathom how traumatic it must be for her.

"I'm sorry- I had no idea. You've seen so many terrible things and have been coping with it alone." Her voice is soothing.

"Not alone." Max smiles. The couple join lips in a long, tender kiss.

The secret was out and Victoria knew almost everything. She’d fill her in on the rest in due time. For now, Max let the revelations settle and enjoyed the comfort from her love. It wasn’t the way that she’d expected things to come to light, but now that Ria did know- she felt content. Whatever happened next, whatever consequences their future held- they’d face them together.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! So, the main reason for the lack of tornado was that it places time constraints on everything (the main story of Life is Strange takes place over the course of about a week) by removing that threat made it less difficult. I also didn’t want to speculate too much over what may, or may not have occurred during that period. In this AU, Max tries to limit her power usage, fearing the consequences of overusing them. I feel like at first Max would test her new powers and play around with them like a new toy, but over time she would mature in the way she used it.


End file.
